In Memory of Racoon City
by Mephileshomer
Summary: Racoon city. September 1998. Clive Dove teams with Leon S Kennedy and Claire Redfield while surviving Racoon City's monstrosities along with a huge Alligator, Mr X and the mutated William Birkin, who infects Clive and Sherry! All three now attempt to find Sherry Birkin and get out alive, while finding antidotes for both Clive and Sherry .


**In Memory of Racoon City**

**Professor Layton and Resident Evil Fanfiction**

**I DON'T OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR PROFESSOR LAYTON**

**CHAPTER 1**

**THREE HEROES, ONE CITY AND ZOMBIES**

**Characters**

**Leon S Kennedy**

**A 21 year old rookie Racoon City Police officer on his first day, it was known that he was hung over for a day and escaped the mutation day of Racoon City and the devastating blow that happened when the virus was released into the sewers and starting mutating common spiders, rats and most of all humans. He now struggles to survive while resisting the urge to throw up and go mad, he now helps Claire Redfield and Clive Dove survive the incident or die trying, and developing feelings for the spy' Ada Wong.**

**Claire Redfield**

**19 year old sister of Chris Redfield, she is often stubborn and overbearing, but shows a kinder side when either her friends or a child is in danger of being hurt, she acts like a motherly figure to Sherry, while attempting to survive the incident, while here she attempts to find what had happened to Chris Redfield, her brother, she is suspicious of Umbrella in all of this, she acts like a mother bear always protecting Sherry to the bitter end. Begins to have a small crush on Clive when the middle of the story starts as he saves her life from the first form of William, albeit injuring himself in the progress of it!**

**Clive Dove**

**19 year old student of the Professor, once tried to destroy London and the Prime minister after going mad from his parents deaths in an incident involving a time machine, which the prime minister was a part of, now he attempts to survive and protect his new found friends and make a fatherly and brotherly approach on Sherry, who often looks up to him like a bigger brother, trained secretly by the deceased Captain Adam, he is efficient in assassination skills and often uses Adam's pistol he always carries with him. While later savaged and injured by first William and then a giant alligator he is rescued and saved by Claire Redfield first and then by the spy Ada Wong.**

**Sherry Birkin**

**Daughter of Annette and William Birkin, when finding out that she is never noticed by their parents who only research their so called G-virus, she develops a fonder bond with Clive and Claire, treating Clive as a brother/father figure and later Claire as a mother figure. Despite all of this, she manages to be brave throughout all what happens in Racoon City with Clive always defending her against the monsters that attack her, although not technically her brother Clive attempts to act like one to protect the young Birkin.**

**William Birkin**

**William is the creator of the G-virus along with his wife Annette, he is the father of Sherry and once he finds her injects a copy of the virus into her, he sees Clive more of an enemy than Leon and Claire put together thinking that Clive orchestrated his near death experience until he rescues himself with the G-virus, he then hunts down the team of soldiers killing them, and then hunting down Clive and Sherry in an attempt to kill Clive and attempt to 'save' Sherry from the heroes while experiencing terrible mutations as he finds them.**

**Annette Birkin**

**Sherry's mother and wife of William, attempting to kill Ada Wong and nearly Leon, then later Clive, while attempting to inject him with the G virus, believing that he caused William's death when he broke out. Although trying to balance Sherry and her work she shows a motherly love towards her daughter.**

**Ada Wong**

**Unknown spy working for an unknown person, she attempts to steal the G-virus, while carefully developing feelings for Leon, she saves him from the crippling bullets shot by Annette Birkin and later saves Clive's life as he is savaged by an alligator, although unwounded Clive thanks her and she agrees that not even he deserves death like this at all.**

**Prologue**

**Racoon city, I'll never forget that little incident, it was all Umbrella's fault from start to finish, luckily that I slept through the first mutation of Racoon otherwise I'd be dead too. It was there that I met my future best friends that I had ever encountered. Now…our fight against Bio warfare all started in the same City that I was to become a Police officer, while another was looking for her brother, the last one, well, he was a convict for trying to destroy London, sent here to be shot at dawn by my squad, he was getting off today, lucky him. It was September 1998, my first and only day as a Racoon City Police Officer. **

**Leon S Kennedy was running, not for his life but for a young woman, she was surrounded by two zombies, once he opened fire with his pistol, the first was down, the young woman, obviously a 19 year old college student ducked when Leon told her to, another head shot and the other zombie was down. The young woman meanwhile told Leon to move and with one swift knife throw, killed a zombie that was lumbering towards the 21 year old, Leon saw the zombie fall to the ground and sighed in relief before turning towards the woman and telling her "Not bad!" The young woman, her brown hair tied in a ponytail and with a biker jacket on walked towards Leon and answered "Thanks! I never thought anything my brother taught me would actually work!" Leon then began to pull the knife the woman threw at the Zombie at out only to notice that it belonged to a specific group in Racoon "S.T.A.R.S? A special force issue huh?" The young woman smiled at Leon, who handed the knife over, while she told him that it wasn't hers but it was her brothers, it was why she was here to find him and bring him home. The woman then introduced herself "Hi my name's Claire, Claire Redfield." Leon then introduced himself as well, before she looked around and wondered "Oh…where did he go?" Leon looked confused until a young boy, of the same age as Claire appeared, a few tears to his blue jacket, a smile on his face and he carried a dark blue cap, his brown trousers were stained with blood. The young man then saw Claire "Claire!? Are you alright, they didn't get you did they?" Claire shook her head and then introduced him to Leon, The young man smiled again and then shook Leon's hand "My name's Clive Dove, nice to meet you Leon." Leon nodded and asked if anyone was hurt, both shook their heads no, while pulling out their pistols. And loading them with ammo, Claire then spoke up "What the hell went on around here, anyone know?" Clive shrugged his shoulders in a confused look, as did Leon who replied "No clue, I only just got here actually, problem is, what the hell are those things?!" Claire did the same action as Leon did earlier and replied with a stern look on her face "Well I guess I shouldn't count on you to show me around you two, no offense Clive!" Clive replied that there was none taken.**

**Leon then told them "I've got an idea, let's go over to the Police station, there should surely be some survivors there for us to link up with, but for now we better stay together, right?" Clive and Claire agreed with Leon and started to follow Leon through the rundown streets of Racoon, or what was left of it! Clive then asked Claire "Hey Claire! I never asked. What was your brother's name?" Claire turned to Clive and told him of her brother Chris Redfield, who was missing and that no one could find him!" As they were continuing again, all of a sudden Clive whirled around and yelled "WATCH OUT HERE THEY COME!" Two Zombie appeared on their right and headed for Claire, who warded them away with her knife before Leon and Clive opened fire, soon the two were dead, but suddenly more moans came from behind and Claire turned to see more zombies, she called out "OH NO! THEY'RE OVER HERE TOO! WHAT ARE THEY, WHO ARE THEY, ARE THEY ZOMBIES?!" Clive responded that it looked that way and opened fire again, killing two lumbering towards them before he reloaded, Leon then spotted more on the left, they were surrounded, until Clive spotted a way out. "Get in the ally, it's our only way out!" spoke Clive calmly, Claire ran first followed by Leon and Clive once he punched a zombie away from his face. Claire kept running until she found a door, it looked unlocked so she tried it, only to yank, push and pull, finally she gave up and told Clive "It's locked! Clive, Leon get back out!" Suddenly Clive was pushed to the ground by a zombie only for him to kick it away, while growling "Get away from me you freak!" Clive was helped up by Claire who asked if he was alright, Clive nodded and led the gang out again, Leon spotted more emerging from a fire and muttered "Don't tell me there are more of these guys!?" All three backed into the middle and spun in a circle direction, killing many Zombies they could, soon Leon spotted another way and shouted "OVER HERE! COME ON GUYS! COME ON!" Claire followed Leon, and then Clive dropped behind a little before dropping a stun grenade, in his stead and ran for it, Once he was there he found more zombies awaited the three Claire moaned "They're here too? What are they, mind reading zombies or something?!" Clive chuckled at her joke before opening fire.**

**It was then that they heard a cry from the gun shop to the right of them "DIE GODDAMN IT!" followed by a scream of pain, they suddenly jumped at this and took their chance to get inside and away from the small horde that was following them! It was then that Clive yelped and so did Claire, except she yelped "IT'S EATING HIM!" Sure enough on the floor was the gun shop owner being chewed on by a zombie that had made its way inside the shop somehow! Leon yelled "HEY! GET OFF OF HIM!" The zombie heeded Leon's words but made for him instead, Leon then shot it point blank through the head and gave a curt nod as it fell to the ground, Clive then crouched next to the owner and then asked "Hey? Are you okay?" There was no response, the owner was dead. Clive swore angrily, before Claire shook her head in disbelieving, suddenly all three were brought to their senses by the crashing of glass, all turned to view six Zombie coming inside, Clive growled out "How many times do I have to kill you guys to make sure you stay dead?!" Claire laughed at that and opened fire, soon all six were dead and they were the only ones left in the gun shop, at once Clive looked around, he spotted shotguns, sub machine guns and most of all grenades. Clive grabbed them and handed the shotgun to Leon, the grenades to himself and Claire the submachine gun. Claire asked Leon if it was necessary to take all of it, to which Leon bit his lip and answered "It's the end so… yeah though I can't forget I'm breaking the law!" Clive responded with a laugh "STUFF THE LAW! WE NEED TO LIVE GUYS!" Claire in the end agreed and soon found the backdoor, allowed the boys out first and then slammed it shut, before yelling in despair and confusion "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS TOWN AND WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS, EATING FLESH, IT'S LIKE A HORROR MOVIE EXCEPT IN REAL LIFE!" Clive nodded and led the group on before commenting that something stank, Leon replied "Well don't look at me you two, I didn't do it and whoever smelt it dealt it Clive!" Clive muttered incoherently and carried on, before being attacked by some zombies behind a fence, luckily they couldn't get to him, to which Claire giggled and asked "Looks like you have a fan club Mr Dove!" Clive rolled his eyes and told her to shut up.**

**Clive then came upon a van that was blocking the route, he snapped angrily "NOW WHO WOULD LEAVE A VAN IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ESCAPE ROOT! CURSE YOU MURPHY'S LAW!" Claire then shouted at Clive to look above, and at once Clive did a backward roll as two dogs, imbued with the zombie virus appeared, Leon growled "Time to put these dogs down, what do you think Claire?!" Claire nodded and with 5 shots to the dogs, both were dead, Clive kicked the dead dogs and whispered "Bad dog!" Before turning to the sound of a gate opening Claire yelped as more zombies, the one behind the gate appeared and attacked them, one latched onto Claire who managed to slit its throat using her knife and pushed it towards the others, flattening the other two allowing Clive and Leon to finish them. Claire then wondered "Why do these things only attack humans, the man in the gun shop they were-" She couldn't finish the sentence as Clive calmed her down by telling her not to think about it and that it would be okay as long as she stayed with the boys! As soon as he said this though a zombie fell from the roof and landed on it's face, Leon growled out "Where did that come from?!" Only to turn and view more zombie in their way, quickly thinking Clive shot an explosive barrel dealing with the flesh eaters and leading the group on, while singing "Burn baby burn!" Leon rolled his eyes at the pun, soon they were faced with a narrow ally again, but soon found some stairs to climb, and meanwhile a voice echoed over the town and told them "IF ANYONE CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE GET TO THE RACOON POLICE DEPARTMENT FOR EVACUATION FROM THE CITY!" Clive smiled and told them it was good to hear another live human voice, but at that moment he was attacked, by none other than crows, while they pecked with their beaks, and beat him with their wings; Clive punctuated "WHY! DOES! NATURE! HATE! ME!" Claire managed to save him from the birds and told Leon to get down the stairs and fast, the birds would soon regroup and come after them. Soon they were back on an alleyway again, shooting two zombies and making it to the gate, while picking up some more grenades for Clive. Leon then told them "Alright now guys, don't worry if we can just pass this street the Racoon City police Department is only just ahead of us!"**

**Soon Clive led the gang out on the street, numerous barricades blocked the town, with a broken down bus behind them too! Blood poured down the streets, it was havoc. Clive then muttered "Nice Street they have here!" In which Claire smacked him round the head, Claire then told Clive to duck again as two more zombie dogs arrived, Clive did as was told and once the dogs were growling at him, he growled back and with two headshots, they lay dead on the floor, while Clive was dealing with the dogs, Leon found Claire in trouble with a zombie that she was grappling with "Get off her! I SAID GET OFF!" Leon shouted angrily and shot it through its head, Claire thanked Leon and shot another two as they roamed towards Leon from behind, Claire moaned "There wasn't anything here a moment ago, why now are they appearing, for God's sake!?" Clive shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the bus, zombies started to crawl out from and beneath the bus, to which Clive threw a grenade inside the bus, it blew up, with Clive watching it burn, Clive then whispered "Ashes to ashes!" Leon smiled at that jokey comment and then led the gang through another street where they found the barricade broken, but a heavenly sight awaited the three "FINALLY!" Claire blurted out as the Police station appeared through the smoke and fire, fire which led to gas pouring from the firefighting truck on its side, Clive noticed and pushed Claire and Leon aside to safety, Clive was knocked to his side and the ground when the explosion hit, Claire then noticed zombie coming for Clive's still form and shot them to protect him, Clive then was helped up by her, while Leon shot a few of the remaining zombies, which had caught fire, Claire then guided him to the police station gate where she studied hi under the light before asking "Clive? Clive? Can you hear me Clive?!" Clive got back to his senses and told her that he was okay, only a few bruises and bumps that was all! Soon Leon led them inside before finding two paths, one to the underground, another to the courtyard, full of zombie, Clive solved this problem by using a grenade, once all were downed; Clive rubbed his hands together and punctuated "Don't! Test! ME!" Claire nodded and went through the courtyard with the boys, fighting off a few crows that were still following them.**

**They finally reached the police station where Clive collapsed to the ground and laughed in happiness, that happiness was stopped however by a horde of zombie dogs, which were barking at him. The barking was soon ended by Leon's shotgun shells, while he muttered "We've got to get inside now!" Leon was then grabbed by a zombie which started to choke him, Clive rescued him by running behind the zombie and breaking its neck, Leon then asked "How'd you learn to do that?" Clive responded that an old friend taught him that, although he was dead, killed 2 months earlier by a monster while protecting his friends. Claire then asked who he was and Clive replied "His name was Adam, one of the leading S.T.A.R.S members, he died protecting your brother Chris and Rebecca Chambers from a so called 'Tyrant model' Professor Layton told me this himself, my friends Luke and Flora are still trying to forget the incident of the Arklay Mansion, although no matter how many times they tried to move on without Adam, none was as sad or depressed as Rebecca Chambers who loved Adam, she was the one with him until he died, she's left now, lives in New York! I was going to visit her just as I got out, but then this happened and now here we are guys!" Claire nodded and so did Leon before Leon led the young teens into the department all however was not as it seemed, blood was everywhere, the floor covered in broken glass and wood, weapons lay everywhere and there was only one man on the ground near the statue in the centre of the room, Clive looked around carefully and asked Leon "Er Leon, I think I can safely say that It didn't look like this when last came here, it looked more…well…cleaner!" Claire slapped him round the head again and muttered about the state of the police department, before telling Leon "Leon. I'm not one to be fussy, but I think that we should rest for a bit, that last fight took it out of me and I'm so tired." Leon agreed and found a office that was left unhindered, Clive took the office couch and fell asleep, his jacket acting as a pillow, Claire meanwhile rested near Clive on an office seat, Leon meanwhile took watch, he was not one to sleep, not while his new friends could be at risk while they slept. **


End file.
